Romance in HA
by RandomDeni
Summary: There's full romance drama at Hollywood Arts since Cat and Robbie started dating, anything could happen here. BeckCat RobbieToriJade. Just read. Rated T just in case.
1. Uncomfortable Relationship

**Hello! This is one of my first fanfics, please be soft on me , I'm kinda new haha. **

_Plot: There's full romance drama at Hollywood Arts since Cat and Robbie started dating, everything could happen here. BeckCat|RobbieToriJade. Just read. Rated T just in case._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters, which is sad.**  
_

Hollywood Arts High School, the place of talent, music and most of all, romance.

- "Hey." Beck said approaching the table where all of his friends were.

- "Hi Beck!" Cat said, bubbly as always. Hiding all of the angst and sadness inside of her, Robbie Shapiro was the reason.

Robbie instantly glanced at Cat, with a mad look.

- "Cat, I don't want to be overprotective, but please stop flirting with Beck." He whispered in her ear, putting an arm around her squeezing her tight.

- "Robbie, she is not flirting with me." Beck said frustrated.

- "Geez Beck, who wouldn't flirt with _you_?" Robbie said sarcastically. Beck rolled his eyes. Robbie was scared, he had Cat, but he fought to have her, and now he was scared on losing her easily to someone else.

- "So... Are you guys up to something this weekend?" Tori asked trying to change subject.

- "Yes." Jade instantly said. Tori stared at her.

They had their usual fight, as Robbie and Cat argued about his jealousy.

- "Hey, hey, hey, everybody, calm down please." André said shooking his head. Everyone shut up.

- "Look, Robbie, Cat is your girlfriend, _YOUR_ girlfriend, stop being a jealous sissy." André said. - "and Tori and Jade… Geez girls, stop fighting, you two seem like you're a mad married couple." He finished.

They all glanced at each other nodding.

- "Okay then..." Tori said. _Silence. _

- "This is awkward, bye." André said and left, as Tori ran behind him. - "André wait!".

- "Um...bye?" Beck said.

Robbie glanced at Cat.

- "What are you looking at Beck?" He asked jealous as usual.

- "What? Robbie, just because Cat looked at Beck a little doesn't mean they're flirting. Are you insecure of yourself?" Jade stated in frustration. Robbie shook his head.

- "You know what? I'm outta here." She finished.

- "Wait can I go with you?" Cat asked.

- "Just don't bring jealous pants."

Beck chuckled. Cat grabbed her backpack as the two leave.

- "So Rob..."

- "Don't talk to me."

- "What? Ever since you started dating Cat you're being a jerk."

- "What is your problem? Don't judge me; you have no right to do that."

- "See?"

Robbie rolled his eyes, —"Ugh." He got up.

- "Yeah leave me here." Beck said, Robbie looked at him and walked away.

- "...and he left me here." Beck finished. He left too.

The next day, Saturday; Jade, Tori and Cat were spending girl time at Tori's house, whiling to help Cat in her relationship with Robbie.

- "So, Cat, how's your relationship with Robbie going?" Tori asked as she gave some juice to her friends.

Cat sighed.

- "That sigh, that's a bad signal." Jade said drinking some juice.

- "Yeah..." Cat said upset. She wasn't Cat type anymore; she was lately always sad, and depressed.

- "What's wrong?"

- "Robbie, he's overprotective and jealous, I want to break up with him, but I'm scared." Cat said, in the same upset tone.

- "Scared? Scared of what?" Tori asked.

- "I'm scared, what if he hurts me..."

- "He won't." Jade stated.

- "How do you know?" Cat said as she flipped her hair.

- "Look, if he hurts you, we are all there, me, Tori, Beck, André and maybe even Trina." Jade said trying to calm her down.

_"Beck."_ He was everything flooding in her head as Jade mentioned him.

- "Thanks." She said.

Tori and Jade smiled in relief.

- "I will break up with him, tomorrow for sure."

**So... Did you like it? We can see those little Bat clues starting hehe, next chapter soon. _Anything_, could happen... :)**


	2. Bad Guy From The Movie

**Second Chapter! **

- Okay class!" Sikowitz shouted, taking a long sip from his coconut. —"What was I saying?"

- "You said okay class." Beck said. Cat happily smiled at him, Robbie, well he was already jealous.

- "Ah! Right, thanks Elvis." Sikowitz said petting Beck's soft hair.

- "So...?" André said trying to make Sikowitz land to earth.

- "Oh. Well class, I have a question... Who do you all think is the best actor on class?" He asked. Tori raised her hand.

- "Toro!" Sikowitz pointed at her giving her the chance to talk.

- "B..." Tori paused. —"Toro?".

- "Yeah yeah Tori whatever, answer." Sikowitz said. Tori arched her eyebrow.

- "I think Beck." Beck glanced at her smiling.

Cat raised her hand.

- "Dog!" Sikowitz shouted.

- "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled, as usual Cat.

- "Wow, I mean, Cat!" Sikowitz laughed.

- "I say Beck." She said. Robbie rolled his eyes.

- "Okay, everyone agrees?" The crazy teacher asked. Everyone nodded.

- "Now... Who is the best _actress_ on class?" He asked. Robbie raised his hand.

- "Robber!" Sikowitz shouted.

- "Robber..." Robbie said to himself, —"Err, Tori is the best actress, she's very talented and pretty." He finished, looking at Cat, he was obviously trying to make her jealous. Cat just nodded smiling.

The bell ringed.

- "Woah, class passed fast! See you all Monday, remember, bring the potato I asked for..." Sikowitz said.

- "You never asked for a potato." André said confused.

- "Of course I didn't." Sikowitz bursted in laughs as everyone left class staring at him.

- "Robbie, Cat wants to tell you something." Jade said passing by fast.

Beck and Tori stayed there, just in case.

- "Tell me what, Cat?" Robbie asked in a frustrated tone.

- "Robbie, we've been dating for three months now." Cat started.

- "I know where this is going." Robbie said rolling his eyes, —"Yes, I will stop being such a jerk, lets go." He said pulling her. She pulled back.

- "No, Robbie." She said looking down, as she looked up, —"Robbie, I'm breaking up with you." She said squealing. Robbie exploded.

- "What? Is this because of Beck, right?" He started.

- "Dude, calm down." Beck tried to calm him down grabbing his arm. Robbie pulled back.

- "No! Why should I calm down?"

- "Robbie..." Tori got in the situation.

- "You two, shut up, I don't need your _"Calm down Robbie!"_, _"It's gonna be alright Robbie!"_, No! It's not." Robbie said. He pushed Cat as she fell on the floor, Tori instantly went to help her.

- "Hey dude what's your problem!" Beck yelled at him grabbing him by the arm and pushing him.

- "Oh, so now I'm the bad guy from the movie!, how amusing." Robbie said in a sarcastic tone.

- "Robbie stop it dude, she's a girl, you were being a jerk to her all the time you two were dating." Beck said frustrated.

- "You know what Beck? I don't need this, bye." Robbie said as he walked away.

- "That's all you can do right?" Beck yelled from the hallway. He turned back.

- "Cat are you alright?" Beck asked Cat checking her.

- "I'm okay, thanks Beck, and Tori." She answered.

Beck smirked at her.

**Heeh! That was the second chapter. I know I'm being a little hard on Robbie, but it's just to spice things up. I accept reviews! :)**


End file.
